(Life 4) Life Continues On
by Dragonlov4ever
Summary: The fourth part of the Life series- Life has continued on for the crew, with their new member. But when problems both past and present appear, will they be able to stay together? As with the others, all characters that belong to MysteryBen belong to him. My characters are my own.
1. Song

It had been a few weeks of uneventful events, once Vivi had been contacted with a job they were happy to get up and leave. Lewis and Ruthra the most. Lewis did because that meant that he could get out of the mansion and Ruthra so that he could get out of the repeated cycle of the day that Arthur had put him under when they were at work. Ruthra had even tried to go spend a day at Vivi's work, but not only was it boring he also didn't like to be around the other two employers. Once they had finished packing the five of them where off on the road.

 _'_ _Alright, what about ants?'_ Arthur asked Ruthra, the two of them had agreed on a game of I Spy.

' _Yes, because you can see ants in a moving van.'_ Ruthra responded and Arthur could fell the smugness from him. Arthur sighed and Lewis looked up from his book to look over at him.

'Something wrong?' He asked and Arthur glanced over at him.

'Ruthra and I are playing I Spy, the letter that he chose was A.'

'I bet you it's something stupid, like air.' Lewis said and Arthur raised and eye brow.

' _Is it air?'_ Arthur asked and Ruthra turned his head to look at Arthur through the window.

' _How did you know?'_ Ruthra hissed and Arthur rolled his eyes.

'I was right then?' Lewis asked.

'Yep.'

' _It was a guess thanks to Lewis.'_ And instead of replying Ruthra just speed ahead.

'I think you annoyed him.'

'Good, it been a while since I got under his skin.' Lewis said before returning to his book.

'Are the two of you being mean to him again?' Vivi said sticking her head between the two of them.

'We weren't on purpose, Lewis just guessed an answer for the game we were playing.' Mystery grunted from the back of the van.

'You are all acting like children and you are meant to be adults.' He said and Arthur couldn't help to smile. There group was weird and yet he wouldn't change it for the world, he was sure that the rest of them though the same.

Arthur froze in place when he saw the old building that they were approaching, even Lewis slowed down the van.

'Vivi, I am not sure about this one.' Lewis said.

'I know it looks bad, but we need to do it.' Vivi pleaded, Lewis looked over at Arthur, and they shared a look before Lewis started to drive the van again. Ruthra had already parked his bike in an old shed that had a rusted tracker inside, he was laying on his bike as the four of them pulled up.

'Took you guys long enough.' Ruthra said as Vivi jumped out of the back of the van with Mystery, Arthur sat stubbornly in his seat.

'Please Arthur, come on.' Vivi pleaded and turned to the van, Arthur had crossed his arms inside.

'What's got his nickers in a twist?' Ruthra asked as he sat up to pull a belt from his saddle bag.

'It's the place. We made a pack a little while back that we wouldn't do jobs that were really dangerous, for example; anything like your cave.' Lewis explained. Ruthra stood up and strapped on the belt before exiting the shed to look over at the old building.

'That's nothing like my cave, and this place is falling apart.' Ruthra said kicking at a piece of rusted metal.

'See Arty, even Ruthra says it's not that bad.' Vivi said.

'That doesn't fill me with confidence.' Arthur yelled from inside the van.

'We could just leave him there.' Ruthra suggested and Vivi's eyes light up.

'Ok Arthur we are going to go, if you really don't want to go then you can stay here.' Vivi said and turned to leave, Arthur's eyes widened with realisation. Vivi started to walk towards the old building and the others turned to follow her.

'Alright, alright. I am coming.' Arthur said quickly before they even got two steps away, Arthur joined them and was already hugging himself. 'Let's just make it quick.'

'Onwards to adventure.' Vivi cheered and skipped along.

The five of them made their way to the building, which they found to have been an old warehouse. It seemed to have been used for storage from old machinery to wooden crates. Ruthra climbed up some rusted stairs to a platform and looked over the whole building.

'So let me get this right. So there is a ghost hunting this area and a cult.' Mystery asked after he sniffed the air.

'Yes, you guys understand why it's so important don't you. We can't leave something like this alone.' Vivi said as Mystery nodded.

'Vivi we understand, but there are safety concerns.' Lewis explained and Mystery sniffed the air once more.

'The only problem is that I can't sense a spirit besides Lewis here, or smell anyone else.' Mystery said before looking up at Ruthra.

'Hey don't look at me. I can't sense nothing, you can thank yourselves for that.' Ruthra said looking down on them.

'But there has to be something here, people are disappearing whenever they come here.' Vivi insisted.

 _Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

The voice echoed the whole building, it was a women's from the sound of it.

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

'Where is that coming from?' Vivi asked as they all turned in different directions to find the source.

'Above.' Mystery instructed and when they looked up they found what looked like clouds, inside the building.

 _From the perfect start to the finish line._

Ruthra had fallen in some sort of trance and seemed too leaned towards the cloud, the railing was starting to bend with his weight.

'Ruthra, stop leaning. You will…' Arthur started and that snap him out of it but the railing bent downward before stepping away, Ruthra fell forward. Right underneath him was a discard pile of metal that all seemed to have a point sticking up. Ruthra twisted his body to grab onto the edge of the platform, the cloud dispersed. The whole platform seemed to start to fall apart, Ruthra swung his body and released before the platform dropped. Dust shot into the air and blocked there view.

'Ruthra? Are you alright?' Arthur yelled out as he blindly went searching for him, the others followed suit. Once the dust settled back down, they were relieved to not find Ruthra's body skewered by the bits of metal. Instead he had landed on some crates.

'The hell was that.' Ruthra hissed, he sat up slowly and checked for injures.

'Where you in a trance?' Mystery asked as Ruthra turned to them, he nodded slowly and looked to roof. 'And no one else was effected?'

'I don't think so, he was the only one up there.' Lewis said also looking to the roof.

'Well that proves it, there is someone else here.' Vivi said in excitement, she continued on with Lewis and Mystery following her. Arthur noticed Ruthra looking around in concern, then Ruthra looked over at Arthur and all unease disappeared from his face.

'What are you looking at?' Ruthra asked as he crossed his arms. Arthur looked away quickly, even if he had already been found out.

'I am sure that you will fine.' Arthur said in barely a whisper.

'There is something here and I am not sure that I can fight it.' Ruthra admitted. 'Let's hurry up before Blue leaves us behind.' Ruthra started to move with Arthur following behind.

Two hours of searching the building and with nothing else happening, they ended up heading back to the van for a break with Ruthra laying on his bike. Lewis handed food around and when he went to give Ruthra some lunch he found that he was looking off into space.

'Ruthra?' Lewis asked waving a hand in front of his face, there was no response. The others seemed to notice as well and joined Lewis.

'It's almost like he is in a trance, Arthur go have a little peek.' Mystery said and then he added. 'And let us in as well.'

'Are you sure, we have only tried that one other time?' Arthur asked and Mystery nodded. They all sat down as Arthur readied himself, the others made some sort of contact with his back before Arthur touched Ruthra's leg.

Dark, cold, sad. That's all that any of them could process for a while before Arthur could get a clear view and pull them toward him.

'Lew, if I was you I wouldn't be here.' Arthur said as they "entered" the space.

'What do you…?' Lewis didn't finish his sentence. The cave. The green fog. Lewis understood and could feel Arthur's unease.

'Remember, this isn't the real thing.' Mystery reminded.

'I am fine Arthur, let's just not stay around for long.' Lewis said and Arthur nodded before making his way along, the others followed. They were on the bottom of the cave and when they looked up there was nothing but a mass of green fog.

'Is that Ruthra?' Vivi asked and Arthur nodded as they made their way up the path to the overhang. Once Arthur got there, however, he stopped well away from the edge. A pair of green eyes opened and looked over at them.

'You guys couldn't just leave me to my thoughts, could you?' Ruthra asked, Arthur took a step back and he found it hard to breath. The fog twisted and soon enough there was Ruthra's body sitting by the edge, Arthur calmed down a bit.

'What has gotten into you?' Vivi asked as she took a step forward, Ruthra looked over the edge.

'When I fell into that trance, memories sprung up. About this place. I could feel an arm over my shoulder and before I knew it, I was leaning to far forward.' Ruthra said as he stood up, he took a step forward and stepped onto thin air. He just stood there, facing away from them. 'Then I snapped back into focus and I was falling towards the metal.' Ruthra turned to them and stepped back onto the ledge. 'They knew about me, I am sure about it.'

'That you where the spirit in the cave?' Vivi asked. Before he could answer both Ruthra and Mystery then tensed, they were then forced out of Ruthra's mind and back to the real world. Arthur tried to open his eyes and managed to look up before something hit his head and knocked him out, Vivi turned out the same. Lewis and Mystery where met with something chaining them up and keeping them in place, smoke filled their vision and they couldn't see a thing in till it cleared. They found one person missing and that was Ruthra.

Arthur awoke with a dull headache.

'Arthur? Can you hear me?' A voice said and Arthur swore that he had heard it before, now if only he could figure that out.

'Come on we got to go save him'

'Who?' Arthur asked, he still couldn't recognise the voice.

'Ruthra you dummy, he was taken.' The voice finally came in as Vivi's and he sat himself up before even opening his eyes. Vivi was by his side and watching him to make sure that he was able to sit up on his own, once she was sure she stood herself up.

'Alright we know the drill, we go after Ruthra. We find out who did it, stop whatever it is and go home in time for dinner.' Vivi said as Arthur got his bearings. Lewis floated to Arthur side and looked him over.

'Arthur looks tired though, we might have to wait a while.' Lewis said looking over at the others.

'No I will be fine, I just need a few minutes.' Arthur managed and Lewis looked back at him. '

'Are you sure? Being forced out like that would have taken a lot out of you.' Vivi asked, Arthur nodded before standing up with Lewis' help.

'I already know where he is.' Arthur said taking a few shaky steps before he could walk on his own and Lewis released him to move on his own.


	2. Cat

Ruthra sat at the dinner table with a women that had the darkest hair that he had ever seen, he had been placed there after he was taken from the group. A spread laid out in front of him, but he didn't touch a piece of it though. He didn't trust her, but then again he didn't really trust anyone. The woman just started to eat the food in front of her with smile whenever she looked up.

'You really should eat something.' She said, the same voice that had sung earlier came out of her mouth.

'No thanks, I don't trust you.' Ruthra said with a hiss.

'You act like I have tied you up and locked you away, when that is simply not the case. You can leave if you really want to.' She said with a smile. Ruthra chanced a look around and unless there was an exit behind him, the only other way out was though the tunnel behind the woman.

'You know, you still haven't told me why you brought me down here.' Ruthra said and the woman raised an eyebrow as she took a drink from a wine glass.

'I suppose I haven't.' She hummed. They fall into a silence that Ruthra just hated and he decided that it was about time to leave, he watched her as he walked by. She did the same, but with that smile on her.

'Of course you never will find out if you leave.' She said as Ruthra just entered the tunnel, he stopped and turned his head to look at her.

'So are you going to tell me or, is this a game of twenty questions.' Ruthra asked, already tired of her games.

'That binding on you.' She started, as Ruthra looked down on his wrist. 'What would you do to get rid of it?' She asked and Ruthra turned, he walked back to her that she only had to look at him with her eyes.

'A lot, actually, but why would you want to unbind me. No. A better question, how did you know about that?' Ruthra asked crossing his arms, the woman's smile widened a little.

'Let's just say that I was employed to do so, but…'

'There is always a catch.' Ruthra cut in and rolled his eyes.

'But you have to do a few things to be able to go on your marry way.' She continued to say. Ruthra looked away as he thought. 'Unless…' She said making his attention turned back to her. 'You have come to consider that little group of yours friends.' She smiled and rouse from her seat. 'You have a body that won't fail on you, you can just leave. That boy won't affect you. You won't have to behave as you are always made to. You can act as you want, be how you want.' She said as she moved closer, Ruthra backed away and before he knew it his back was to the dining table. Ruthra looked up at her in confusion, only her smile was returned.

'You know that you don't need them right?' She asked leaning in close. 'You are strong, while they are weak. You where bonded to such a weak boy, aren't you angry at that mutt?'

'I…' Ruthra tried to start talking only for her to put a finger to his lips.

 _We are the reckless,_

 _We are the wild youth_

 _Chasing visions of our futures_

 _One day we'll reveal the truth_

 _That one will die before he gets there._

Ruthra relaxed even if he didn't know it, that voice lulled him into a trance. He leaned against the table as she sung into his ear. He could no longer hear the lyrics, he just fell into sense of joy. Then he it turned into anger. Why did he have to be Arthur's little body guard? Be connected to him, when he couldn't even fight against him. Arthur is such a weakling and he had to stand by and be a good little demon for him, he couldn't even hurt anyone without permission. That mutt. It was that damn mutts fault. Ruthra started to fall out of his trance and he knew that the woman was moving away from him, he shot out his arm to grab hold of her shirt.

'What do you need me to do?' Ruthra asked and she had a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

'Ruthra!' Arthur yelled, they were making their way down a tunnel after they found the cave entrance behind a mass of bushes behind the building. Lewis light the way as they followed Arthur to find him. Then they all froze as they heard footsteps approaching them, Mystery shifted his form and grew.

'Hello?' Vivi asked, he hands glowing blue behind her back. Arthur had his hand around his taser that his hide in his vest, Lewis was already ready with his hand in a blaze. The steps came closer and then Ruthra steps into the light, he watched them all calm down.

'Where have you been?' Vivi asked and Ruthra shrugged.

'I awoke in a candle light room with a dining table.' He said calmly. 'Nothing even happened.' He walked towards them, hands in pockets. 'Actually I found something ratter interesting. Blue, I am sure you will find it interesting.' He said and turned around to disappear back into the darkness. The group looked at one another before quickly chasing after him, Ruthra walked calmly along.

'Ruthra, do you know who took you? Why?' Mystery asked, moving to Ruthra's side.

'No, not really. I mean I only woke up some time ago and started to wonder around.' Ruthra said with a shrug.

'Hey are you ok?' Arthur was the next to speak.

'Me? I am fine.' Rutrha said with another shrug. 'Everything is fine.' Arthur stopped walking and the others did as well.

'You're lying.' Arthur said and Ruthra froze, his back was to them. 'Why are you so angry?' He then asked. Ruthra then turned his head slightly to look over at them, his eyes where glowing. Glowing grey.

'Well it looks like he isn't as stupid as I though.' Ruthra spoke, but it wasn't his voice. It sounded like his, but distorted. 'What a shame, maybe next time.' Then a blast of wind blew out Lewis' fire and for a few seconds the place fell into darkness. Both Lewis and Vivi light up the tunnel and the four of them watched as a figure seemed to be whispering in Ruthra's ears before turning into mist and floated off, Ruthra swayed on his feet and ended up slumping against the wall of the tunnel before sliding down to the floor. No one moved for a long time, only the sound of heavy breathing from Ruthra seemed to fill the tunnel. Ruthra hung his head as tossed his arms over his head, he brought his knees to his chest to hide himself. Arthur was the first to move towards Ruthra, but Lewis just grabbed onto his vest and held him in place. Mystery approached instead, he moved slowly and Ruthra didn't move from his spot.

'You got some explaining to do.' Mystery said before laying down next to his form. 'You need to tell us what happened.' Ruthra seemed to tense up and loosed his arms to look up.

'I can't.' Ruthra said, his voice sounded small and defeated, this scared all of them.

'What do you mean you can't?' Mystery asked.

'I just can't, do me a favour and don't make me try to explain myself.' Ruthra pleaded. Mystery sat up right and sighed.

'I am going to guess that; you have been tricked into a deal and so part of that deal is that you can't speak, and that means that you can be controlled.' Mystery said and Ruthra's face flashed in anger.

'I would never be controlled, it's only when _ _, if they didn't _ then I would be fine.' Ruthra realised that several words hadn't been said, this only made him more furious. That is before he yelled out in pain as he held his left arm, Mystery perked up and looked over at Vivi.

'Put out his left arm for me, I am going to find out what exactly he just got himself into.' Vivi walked over to Ruthra and waited in till he held it out for her to take, it twitched slightly. One of Mystery's tails moved to touch his arm, Ruthra seemed to relax as Mystery's tail glowed red. Then it stopped and Mystery snapped his head towards Ruthra, who jumped in his spot.

'You idiot!' Mystery growled as Ruthra took back his arm and tried to shuffle away from Mystery.

'I can explain.' Ruthra said as his back hit the tunnel walk.

'No you can't, that is the point in the deal you made.' Mystery said shoving his face just in front of Ruthra.

'What did he do?' Lewis asked, Mystery sighed before turning his head to look at the others.

'It seems that he has made a binding deal where he has to complete what was agreed upon before he gets what he wanted, a part of that little deal is that he can't tell anyone about it.' Mystery explained.

'So what is it that you need to do?' Arthur asked finally able to move closer to Ruthra, Ruthra looked away and even turned a little away from him.

'That's the problem, he can't.' They all looked at Ruthra, Vivi thought before she smiled.

'Well he could just show us couldn't he?' Vivi suggested, but Ruthra was already shaking his head.

'What if I don't want to show you?' He asked. 'What if I promised something that none of you would like?'

'What could you have possible promised?' Vivi asked as she sat down next to him. 'Is it as bad as having to kill someone?' She asked and Ruthra gave her a brief defeated look before closing his eyes, Vivi gasped and grabbed his shoulders.

'Who Ruthra? You better tell us who.' She yelled as she shook his shoulders. Ruthra shook his head and tried to pull away.

'We won't kill you for just tell us.' Lewis spoke up and Ruthra opened his eyes to look at Lewis, to see if he was telling the truth. 'I know I promised to hurt you if you hurt any of us, but you have got to tell us which one of us is targeted.' Ruthra looked at his face for a little while longer before looking back at the ground, there were a few tense moments were they all waited for him to look back up. He hesitated but he eventually looked up and looked Arthur straight into his eyes. None of them could move or breathe for all but Lewis.

'Me?' Arthur could only manage to ask.

'I am sorry.' Was all Ruthra could reply back before he grabbed at his hair with his hands. 'I don't even understand why it was you, I wasn't even angry at you…' Ruthra then started to babble.

'It would have been me, for the binding, am I correct?' Mystery asked and Ruthra nodded.

'Well all you have to do is not kill him, then it will be ok.' Vivi said looking towards Mystery for reassurance, she didn't find it there.

'That will only work for a very short while.' Mystery said grimly.

'What will happen if Ruthra doesn't kill Arthur?' Lewis asked.

'He will most likely die, but I have no idea exactly how long he has and since he can't tell us that doesn't help. I am going to guess a week or two at most.'

'We should leave this place and head back home, we will think of a plan then.' Vivi suggested before standing up, she held a hand out for Ruthra to take but he just ignored it as he stood himself up. He looked at them for a moment before starting to walk.


	3. Memory

'So what can we do?' Lewis asked, he was driving the van as the rest of them sat in the seats behind him. Ruthra had laid himself in the back, but not before managing to put his bike in the back and then falling asleep on the hard floor.

'There is not much, besides hopefully stopping who ever wanted Arthur dead, that's all I can think off.'

'And if that's not possible?' Lewis asked, Mystery was silent for a long time.

'Mystery, is there no way to break it or anything like that?' Vivi asked.

'There is no way to break a deal, once you make it. It's very hard to get out of it. You either do it or you die.' Mystery said looking away from the others.

'Well we can't have him die.' Arthur said, he was leaning on the window on the passenger side and looking out. The others looked at him.

'You are right Arthur, there is a way and we will continue like normal.' Vivi said with a smile. 'Lewis start heading for the next place, we will do a job before we go home.'

'Vivi have you even considered if anyone else wants to, Ruthra for example may not feel like it at the moment.' Mystery said, they heard shuffling from the back. Vivi turned and found Ruthra there, he rubbed his eyes before climbing over and sitting himself down. Mystery retreated to the front seat for extra room.

'No I am fine with going to do a actual job and not some sort of trap.' Ruthra said looking over at Vivi and tried to give her a smile, but he looked tired even if he had just slept for a few hours.

'You should get some more sleep.' Vivi said pulling up a blanket from behind the seat and throwing it onto him.

'No what I need is a drink, can I get this one exception?' He asked. Vivi was about to let him have it, but that was not the answer to when something bad happens.

'No.' She answered before pulling up a book from her bag and started to read, ending the conversation. Ruthra just nodded sadly before pulling the blanket up to his chin and settled down, Vivi looked up after a while once his breathing had slowed.

They stopped at a gas station after a few hours and all of the living left the van to go stretch, Lewis looked over the seat to Ruthra who had curled up in the blanket.

'You could really go for a run, or go punch something. Its better than sitting there for another few hours.' Lewis said and Ruthra opened his eyes.

'I will be fine.' He said looking out of the front window.

'So what was it like being controlled, this would be the first time wouldn't it.' Lewis asked.

'Makes you fell useless, but it wasn't in till afterwards that I realised that I was being controlled.' Ruthra said and moved to hook his arms over the front seat next to Lewis.

'So do you have a plan?' Lewis asked and Ruthra hung his head.

'No, nothing.' Ruthra answered. The two of them sat in silence as they watched Arthur chase after Vivi for his vest.

'Will you guys miss me?' Ruthra asked out of the blue and Lewis turned his head to look at him.

'Of course we will miss you.' Lewis blurted out before he realised it, but he then rolled with it. 'Mystery would miss you, Vivi would as well, I would…Arthur…' Lewis looked out the window again to watch the two of them again. 'Arthur has ended up spending the most time with you, he would be devastated if you died. You are pretty much the brother he never had, you seemed to have wormed your way into this weird little family and you made your place.' Lewis said and out of the corner of his vision, he saw Ruthra pull the blanket over his head. Then there was a sniffle that Lewis had managed to hear.

'I hate emotions.' Ruthra mumbled, most likely only for himself, but Lewis had heard it. 'You are pretty weird though.' Lewis commented and Lewis saw a slight smile appear.

'You guys are too.' Ruthra managed to say, after a while Ruthra went and laid down on the back seat. The three of them returned to the van, junk food in hands. Lewis rolled his eyes as they entered, soon enough they were back on the road. Mystery had moved to the back seat with Ruthra as the three others sat up front with Vivi in the middle.

 _Hurry up and do your part of the deal_

No, and you can't make me

 _Do you really want to be stuck with them?_

They are fine, they accepted me

 _But you are not human, you are a monster and you should start acting like it_

I can if I want to be

 _You don't get a choice_

Arthur's mangled dead body along with others flashed through Ruthra's mind and he jolted awake with a gasp, he felt the van stop and he felt sick enough that he had to race out of the back of the van. Once outside he heaved right by the van. The others in the van where by his side soon enough, he was lead to a log and sat down. A water bottle forced into his hands and when he wouldn't lift it to take a drink, it was lead for him. Ruthra realised that he must have been sweating as he felt his back was all wet and he was becoming cold, but he had already been shivering beforehand. He then became aware that someone was talking.

'…come on, you couldn't have been shown something worse then what you showed me.' It was Arthur's voice, Ruthra looked up from the ground and found Arthur kneeled down in front of him.

'Five mangled bloody bodies…' Ruthra managed to say and it didn't take long for him to know who those bodies would be.

'Come on I need you to help me do some work on my arm, I need the extra pair of hands.' Arthur said standing up and held out his hand for him, Ruthra stalled for a bit before taking it and he was pulled up. Arthur was already heading for the van and pulling up the sleeves of his shirt, he entered the back of the van with Ruthra following behind. He pulled out his tools and unfolded the table that he had on the side of the van just for things like working on his arm, Ruthra sat himself down on one end as Arthur started to lay out what they needed before disconnecting his arm. He slid it towards Ruthra, who frowned as he looked at it. The van started to move by this time and Vivi and Mystery watched from the back seat.

'You are going to trust me with your arm?' Ruthra asked as he looked down on it.

'Why not? I think you would be able to, so hurry up and start by unscrewing that.' Arthur instructed and he pointed to a single lone screw. Ruthra picked up the screw driver slowly and started to work, with Arthur instructing him.

It was hours later with some tedious jobs that Ruthra went to sleep, he just curled up on the floor where he was. He never did finish putting it back together and ended up collapsing to sleep. Vivi climbed down and covered Ruthra with a blanket before sitting down next to Arthur.

'Well aren't you full of surprises.' She said quietly. Arthur left the project as it was for Ruthra to finish in the morning.

'I know, but he needed something to distract his mind. How do you think I did it?'

'You mean sleeping right, funny how things end up right?'

'Yea, who knew that I would be helping the demon that kept me up at night to sleep himself?'

'Speaking of sleep, you should get some as well.' Arthur looked over at her and was about to tell her that he didn't need to, but then he yawned and there was no way to argue now. Arthur crawled himself to a mat and laid himself out on it, he pulled a blanket over himself and watched as Vivi crawled to the back seat with a blanket as well.

Vivi awoke first and saw where they were, she jumped over the seat and shook Arthur awake.

'Get up you, we are here.' She said and then pounced on Ruthra once Arthur had managed to open his eyes.

The van had stopped as Lewis parked it, Ruthra was always more stubborn to be shaken awake and he seemed much more determined to stay where he under the blanket, he even rolled away to get away from her.

'Oh no you don't, you are going to get up today. I saw that you didn't even bother at the last stop, I will drag out if I need to.' Vivi said before grabbing hold of his legs and started to pull him out, but before he was pulled clean of the van he grabbed hold of wall of the van.

'Fine I will leave, but stop pulling me.' Ruthra said and it took a while for her to release him, Ruthra stepped out as the others also did. He leaned up against it as Vivi left for the toilet, Arthur was soon leaning against the van as well. The smell of salt was heavy in the air as Ruthra watched the trees sway in the wind, Arthur looked to Ruthra before speaking.

'Could you do it?' He asked and that gained Ruthra's attention as he turned to look at Arthur. 'Could you kill me?'

'I don't know.' Ruthra answered, he looked away for a moment. 'Some part of me says that I actually like all of you, but the other part. The one that was in that cave, tells me to just do it now. It also doesn't help that a voice in my head telling me to do it as well.' Arthur nodded. 'I wonder if I should just get it over with now.'

'No, stop thinking like that.' Arthur snapped, this took Ruthra by surprise.

'And why not? I can only think of a single way for it to work and no one is going to like it.'

'Fine, tell me tonight and show me what was said. You can't speak it, but you never said anything about watching memories.'

'Fine.' Ruthra said in defeat. 'But you can't blame me for anything.'

'Fine.' Arthur agreed and they fell into a silence.

Neither one spoke to the other for the rest of the day, but when it came to night time. Arthur volunteered to sleep in the back and Vivi got the seat, she didn't mind and went straight to bed. Arthur and Ruthra settled themselves within arm's reach, but they faced away from one another in till Vivi feel asleep. Once they were sure, Arthur reached out and touched Ruthra's shoulder as he looked to the roof of the van. Then they drifted off to Ruthra's mind, Arthur saw everything.

'What do you need me to do?' Ruthra asked. The women's smile make shivers run down Arthur's back and he watched as the women moved away to face Ruthra, that smile still on her face.

'It's very simple, you kill the one that you are bonded to. Then we will continue to the next part, can you do that?' She asked and Ruthra smiled.

'Is that all? I wanted to do that forever ago.' He answered.

'But of course, the price to being free means that you have to do a job for my employer.'

'Sure whatever, I don't care. I just want to get away from them.'

'Good, now lets make this a proper deal.' She said holding out her hand which Ruthra took.

'Whatever you want.'

'Now there are a few rules. You must not tell this to any one and you have a set week of ten days to do your little job or else you die and your soul becomes my employers. Deal?'

'Deal.' Ruthra said and the moment those words left his mouth, his wrist glowed.

'I want to watch you kill him, I am taking over for a bit.'

'Sure, sure. Whatever… wait what?' Ruthra said before she turned into clouds and entered his body. The rest of the memory Arthur knew.


	4. Beach

'Ten days!' Arthur yelled, but not loud enough for everyone else outside to hear.

'It's eight now.' Ruthra commented, Arthur smacked him with his disconnected arm.

'I don't want to hear that, the hell are we going to do in eight day?' Arthur asked.

'A bar sounds nice.'

'Besides drinking.' Ruthra watched Arthur as he connected up his arm and pulled on his vest.

'You can't tell the others, there is no point to tell them.' Arthur stun to look at Ruthra, who laid back down on the floor of the van.

'There is a point, we could be looking for that woman and stopping her.' Ruthra closed his eyes.

'And do what, if I was stupid enough to get into this deal and let my emotions get the better of me then maybe it was meant to be.' Arthur was about to argue the point in till there was banging on the vans side.

'Get out of bed you two, come check this out.' Vivi yelled out before they could hear her run away, Ruthra opened his eyes, through the blanket to one side before standing himself up.

'We shouldn't keep our leader waiting.' Ruthra said before digging though his saddle bag of his bike and then leaving then leaving with his sunglasses on, he left his jacket behind.

'Don't you just love the smell of the ocean?' Vivi asked with a smile once Arthur joined the rest of them on a mooring that only held small fishing boats.

'I would, if we weren't here on a job.' Arthur answered.

'We do have the whole day to play around, so come on. Everyone go change, we have some swimming to do.'

'Well, would you look at that, I don't own anything to swim in. Looks like I am out.' Ruthra said with a smile, but before he could get away Vivi grabbed onto his arm.

'You don't really think that I didn't get you any did you.' She asked with a sweat smile, Ruthra sighed.

'Damn it to hell.' He could only say before Vivi pulled him back to the van.

'Vivi will end up dragging you into the water if you don't do it yourself.' Arthur said. He sat next to Ruthra's laid out form on the mooring, Arthur had his feet dangled in the water as he leaned back onto his only arm.

'And what about you? I don't think you will get out of it either.' Ruthra said as he sun baked. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get some sort of colour, but he hardly though that it was going to work.

'I think she is more focused on you then me, as long as Lewis can keep her out there I think that we are safe.'

'Get in here you two.' Vivi yelled out from her place on Lewis' shoulders. Ruthra sighed before sitting up, he then stood up as Arthur did as well. Arthur froze however when he saw a smile on Ruthra's face and the fact that his glassed where on the mooring.

'What are you…?' Arthur's eyes widened when Ruthra tackled him and sent to two of them falling into the water, Arthur panicked for a few moments before his head was out of it again. He noticed that he was being pulled away from the land and he couldn't help but to grab onto the closet thing available to him, Ruthra's back. Arthur pulled them under for a moment before Ruthra could re-adjust, he managed to continue to swim towards Vivi and Lewis.

'Are you happy now Blue we are out here, are we meant to drown now?' Ruthra asked.

'Of course not, I want to race you.' Vivi said before rolling off Lewis' shoulder into the water, she soon appeared in front of Ruthra and Lewis peeled Arthur off Ruthra's back. Arthur held onto Lewis' arm as the two of them watched the race.

'Alright to the dock and then back. You have to touch it.' Vivi instructed and Ruthra nodded. 'Ready… and go!' She yelled before shooting off before him, Ruthra rolled his eyes and following after her. Ruthra was stronger by far, but Vivi knew how to swim properly and managed to create a gap between them. Ruthra got to the mooring and stopped there before climbing onto it, he took a few steps back before running forward and jumped back on to the water. Fog burst from his arm and he landed on a board of it, a smile spread on his face as he skimmed across the water surface. He zoomed by Vivi and ended up stopping by the boys.

'It worked.' Ruthra cheered punching the air.

'You cheat.' Vivi huffed, looking up as Ruthra sat himself down.

'When would he ever play fair?' Lewis asked and the fog under him started to thin under Ruthra, he looked tired and about ready to drop. He looked to the shore and as he tried to stand himself up, he lost his balance and his fog dissipated, causing him to fall back into the water. Once his head pointed back up, he swam his way to the shore. Lewis floated by with Arthur on his back and once he standing on the dock Lewis returned to Vivi, Ruthra managed to climb up onto the dock and laid out to dry in the sun. Arthur sat himself back down next to him again, they didn't speak for a while.

'So do you have any idea to what to do?' Ruthra asked and Arthur looked over. 'Because I got nothing.'

'I do actually, but it's risky.' Arthur answered. Ruthra looked over at him with some interest, Arthur meet his gaze and looked serious.

'You have officially caught my attention.' Ruthra said and Arthur looked out to the water for the others.

'We will need Mystery's help though.' Arthur said and stood up, he held out his only hand. Ruthra looked at it for a moment before taking to help himself up, he then followed him back to the van.

Mystery was enjoying the time to himself in the van, with the others away he was given peace and Vivi promised no work for the whole day. He was reading a book when Arthur and Ruthra entered the back space of the van, which is where he was curled up on some blankets. Mystery already knew that the two of them wanted something and so he already closed his book to look at them.

'What are the two of you up to?' Mystery asked.

'We need your help, but you can't tell them.' Arthur said, he didn't need explain to Mystery who he was talking about.

'Only if they don't need to.'

'Of course.' Arthur said before sitting down in front of Mystery, Ruthra stood just behind him. Eager to hear what Arthur had in mind.

'Mystery? Where are Arthur and Ruthra?' Vivi asked, she and Lewis had returned from there swim once it was becoming too cold for Vivi.

'The boys went to get something for me in the forest, they shouldn't be gone for much longer.' Mystery answered before turning a page his book. Lewis looked to the horizon.

'Well then they better get here before it gets dark.' She said crossing her arms.

'Are you sure it's safe for the two of them…' Lewis was saying before Mystery cleared his throat. 'I know that Ruthra is there, but he can still get hurt.' Mystery raised an eye brow and he then shared a look with Vivi, Vivi herself was a little shocked before a smile spread across her face. Lewis didn't see it as his gaze was locked towards the forest.

'Lew? Are you worried about Ruthra?' Vivi asked and Lewis turned quickly towards the two of them. He was speechless for a while, Lewis would open his mouth to say something before closing it again.

'Well I mean the rest of you seem to like him and it would cause us a few problems if was injured again.' He managed to say, a bit too quickly, but they had heard it.

'We really should think of a way to help Ruthra.' Vivi then said and looked to the floor. The other two fell silent, but eventually Vivi's teeth started to chatter and she kicked the two of them out to get dressed.

'Run. Run! RUN!' Arthur yelled. He was sprinting down a path with Ruthra right next to him, Ruthra looked over at him with a frown.

'No shit Sherlock!' Ruthra yelled, before grabbing hold of Arthur's arm and pulled him to the side, to go down a smaller path. The snap of a jaw was hear and that only encouraged the two of them to run faster.

'Damn that thing is ugly.' Ruthra said sticking his tongue out behind them.

'Don't pester it you idiot.' Arthur yelled once he saw what he was doing.

'Oh I am the idiot? Who was it that stepped on that stick?' He asked, Arthur grabbed at his hair even as they ran.

'Why the hell are we running away from a monster?' He yelled out to no one in particular.

'It was your plan to ask Mystery for help.' Ruthra pointed out.

'It was your mistake that we are even in this mess.' Ruthra pulled Arthur to a stop.

'Now that was uncalled for.' He said and then Arthur tackled him to the side of the path as a mass crashed through the space where they had been standing.

'Now is not the time.' Arthur yelled as he scrambled to his feet and pulled Ruthra along.

'Come on lets fight it.' Ruthra said as he followed Arthur up a tree.

'There is no way in hell that we will be able to fight that, I don't have anything with me.' Arthur hissed down to where Ruthra sat on a branch below him. The growl from below the two of them came before the tree started to shake when it was hit, Arthur hugged the trunk as Ruthra held on with a bit of fog.

'So what's the plan now Sherlock? Wait in till it shakes us out of this tree and become monster chow.'

'We were just meant to get a dumb plant, was that so hard to ask for something as simple as that?' Arthur spoke out to himself. 'I didn't asked to be chased by a dumb monster, or be stuck in a dumb tree.'

'I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is a cliff next to us and it seems to be trying to push us into it.' Ruthra said and Arthur could only whine as the tree was knocked again and the tree started to tilt. Ruthra climbed up next to Arthur and seemed to hug him to the trunk as the tree tilted forward, Ruthra didn't budge and neither did Arthur. Ruthra jumped off his back and stood up on the tree trunk to face the monster that was after them. Arthur lifted his head to a sight that made his heart leap to his throat and his legs shake as if they were jelly. The tree hung off the edge of the cliff and below was nothing but a flat rock, the fall with be enough to kill anyone. Then the tree shook as something took a step on it, Arthur turned his head to find the monster that had been chasing them was trying to get them. It looked like a bear, it could very be just a bear, but in Arthur's eyes at that moment it was a terrifying monster.

'Come on you, you got to be braver then that to get us.' Ruthra taunted.

'Ruthra! Stop, please don't. It could just leave us.' Arthur pleaded, but he could see the smile on Rutrha's face. If they were going to live through this, Arthur needed a serious think about his life choices.

'Just trust me.' Ruthra said as he continued to taunt the bear.

'I can't believe that I am going to say this, but fine. What's this brilliant plan of yours?' Arthur asked sitting himself up a bit.

'Duck!' Ruthra yelled before Ruthra pulled him from the trunk and the two of them fell, a mass of fur fell past the two of them but Arthur was screaming from the sudden fall to take much notice of it. He eventually stopped and opened his eyes, he was being held up by his arms and Arthur looked up to find Ruthra hanging upside down with only his legs keeping them from falling, he was looking down at Arthur.

'We have a bit of a problem.' Ruthra mumbled and Arthur gripped on tighter to Ruthra's hands. 'Do you still trust me?' He then asked and Arthur quickly nodded. 'Let go.' He then said simply. Arthur's eyes widened before closing them and then shaking his head quickly.

'I can't, I can't' Arthur said as he struggled to breath. 'I don't want to fall to my death.' Even though Arthur couldn't see it, Ruthra rolled his eyes.

'I am not going to kill you, you idiot.' Ruthra said and Arthur opened his eyes to look up at him. 'I don't partially want to die myself.' He then muttered before meeting Arthur's gaze. 'I am just going to swing you up on the ledge, or at least close enough that you can grab hold of it.' Ruthra explained.

'You won't drop me?' Arthur asked.

'Well…'

'Ruthra!'

'Alright, alright. I promise that I won't drop you.' Ruthra said and his grip started to loosen, fog left from his left arm and wrapped itself down and around Arthur's body. 'I will lower you down before I start swinging, close your eyes if you don't like the view.' Arthur nodded and he could fell all of his weight on the fog, he wondered for a brief moment about how Ruthra's fog worked and whether he will just fall through. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the side and slowly started to release Ruthra's arms, the fog tighten around his chest. Eventually Arthur let go and he was tense as he closed his eyes, Ruthra started to swing him and managed to get Arthur up on the ledge on one go. Once he was sure Arthur was in fact safely on land, Ruthra climbed back up right and walked along the tree trunk to land.

'Well that wasn't so bad, at least we got to hang out.' Ruthra said with a grin and Arthur sent him a death glare.


	5. Ship

'It's been a few hours Mystery, where are they?' Lewis asked, his eyes had hardly left the forest for the whole time. Vivi looked up to where he had sat himself on the roof of the van, her eyes then surveyed over at the forest as well.

'And it's dark soon.' Vivi reminded. She then looked over at Mystery, who was watching the forest as well.

'They have taken longer than I thought it was going to be.' Mystery said before looking over at Vivi. 'It was a simple job too.'

There was a few snaps of some branches before Lewis floated down from the roof and ran to the forest, Arthur walked out tiredly with Rutrha followed behind. Lewis looked the two of them over and sighed in relief once he was sure that the two of them were unharmed, he then grabbed one of their shoulders and lowed himself to looked them in the eye.

'Where have the two of you been?' Lewis demanded. Arthur looked over at Ruthra and the two of them shared a look before Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

'Just hanging out after we got something for the Mutt.' Ruthra said with a shrug before. 'It took longer than we thought it was going to be.' Ruthra then walked by them all to enter the van, Mystery followed closely behind and that left Arthur behind.

'He was right though, he did end up hanging out in a tree.' Arthur said and tried to give the two of them a convincing smile, before slipping by them to head to the van as well.

'Good thing for us that Arthur is terrible at keeping things from us.' Vivi said crossing her arms and looked over at Lewis.

'Wait and see if they are going to need us or force it out of them?' Lewis asked, but Vivi was already shaking her head.

'Arthur would come for help if he really needed it, I am sure that Ruthra will help him if he needed it anyway.' She said before heading for the van.

The five of them where out on the mooring as the sun started to go down, Ruthra had gotten bored at some point and grabbed a hand full of pebbles to start skimming them out onto the water. He wasn't the best at it and could only get a couple of skips, but it kept him entertained.

'So at night fall a ghost ship appears in this area?' Ruthra asked once he used up all of his pebbles. Vivi turn away from where she was scouting the water to look at Ruthra, who had sat himself down on the old wood.

'Yes. I think we just need to tell them that they are no longer alive, hopefully they will move on once they know.' Vivi said.

'You know, I am surprised that no one else has even tried to get Ghost to move on.' Ruthra commented and Lewis looked over.

'There are not that many other groups that do what we do, or are anything like us.' Lewis said and Ruthra looked up at him.

'A demon, a spirit, a ghost, a witch and a physic. We are quite a group, I have to agree, but there are others that can do some serious magic as well.'

'How would you know that?' Arthur asked, Ruthra looked away over to the water.

'I have ran into a few people that, may have tried to kill me once they knew what I was.' He said with a shrug.

'How many people could you have angered in a year?' Vivi asked, Ruthra started to think.

'Five?'

'That doesn't sound so bad.' Arthur said before Ruthra spoke again.

'Ten.' Ruthra said. 'Ok a bit more, but most of them would have stopped or have died by now.' All four of them looked over at Ruthra in concern. 'What? I travelled.' Ruthra shrugged.

'Have you ever thought that maybe you should not go around and anger everyone you meet?' Mystery suggested.

'Now where is the fun in that?' Mystery was about to give him a lecture before fog floated towards them, soon enough the area that they stood in was completely covered. They all moved to stand next to one another. Mystery even grew in size as Lewis stood ready and Ruthra had his own fog floating around, they were all tense. In till the singing started.

 _Now we are ready to sail for the Horn._

 _Weigh hey, roll and go!_

 _Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn._

 _To be rollicking randy dandy-O!_

All of their heads turned to a dark shape heading towards them, the singing only got louder as it came.

 _Heave a pawl, O heave away!_

 _Weigh hey, roll and go!_

 _The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored,_

 _To be rollicking randy…_

'Captain!' Came a yell before figures jumped from the ship and onto the mooring, the five of them were surrounded within seconds and they stood in a circle.

'Lads, move away from the las!' Yelled another voice. The men parted out of the way for their captain to come through. The captain was marked only with a hat, he stopped in front of the group and gave a little bow to Vivi.

'I am rather interested in the fact that you are on my coast line but have no problems with it now.' He said with a smile. The boys all made faces as Vivi tried her best not to.

'We heard that there was a ship appearing every so often and we came to see it.' She said and gave him a smile.

'Ah yes.' The caption said turning to face his ship. 'My ship may be old, but it is still one of the fasts ones out there.' He said with pride, he then turned to Vivi again. 'Would you like to see it?' He asked before putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her along, Lewis was about to step forward to stop them before Ruthra and Arthur both grabbed an arm. He looked back ready to shake off the two of them.

'Don't be an idiot, do you want to get us killed?' Ruthra hissed.

'Sir, what about the others?' one of the lackeys asked, the captain turned and looked at them as if he had only just noticed them.

'Put them to work.' He answered with a shrug before walking off onto the ship with Vivi. Soon enough the four of them were herded into the ship and then stuck into the kitchen.

'Start pealing those potatoes.' A lackey ordered before closing the door and locking it.

'What do they expect me to do, I don't have any thumbs.' Mystery commented before shrinking down, Lewis walked over to a box and found a box full of potatoes.

'What are they doing with food, it's not like they will be able to eat it.' Ruthra commented before picking up one and then tossing it around, Lewis drabbed it out of the air.

'That doesn't matter, we need to get out of here and get Vivi.' He said already heading to the door. There was a window that could only just open up and fit someone through.

'Do you guys feel like becoming pirates?' Ruthra asked as Lewis cursed when he couldn't go through the door or walls.

'What are you talking about?' Arthur asked, Ruthra was looking out of the window and he turned his head to look at the three of them.

'It's just that unless you want to swim back…' Ruthra started before Arthur pushed his way to the window to look out.

'Oh no.' Arthur said as Lewis had a look as well.

'How are we going to get back?' Arthur asked, the smile from Ruthra was unmistaken and the three of them looked at one another.

'What is with that look?' Lewis asked and Ruthra started to bounce on his feet like a child.

'Do you know what this means?' Ruthra asked instead of answering. The three of them shook their heads. 'We are going to have to take over this ship, we are going to be pirates.' He said and silently cheered.

'And how do you think that would work? If you get rid of the ghosts then the ship goes.' Mystery stated and Ruthra frowned.

'You just had to destroy my fun didn't you?' Ruthra said and crossed his arms.

'Back to the problem.' Lewis said heading back to the door and placed a hand on it. 'We need a way to get to Vivi and then get out of here.'

'I can do that, just help me out of this window.' Ruthra said and made his way to the window.

'And do what? Climb around on the outside of the ship?' Arthur asked.

'Exactly, she has to be in a room that has a window. It will work.' Ruthra said already pushing boxes under the window and climbing up. 'You guys make sure that the potatoes are pealed, I will be back and with a plan from our great leader.' He said before sliding out.

'Ten bucks says that he gets caught and tied to the mask.' Lewis said with a sigh and the others nodded.

Ruthra used his fog to his advantage and used it to climb around the edge of the ship, he made his way to the spot where the captains quarters where and bet that is where Vivi was. Soon enough he peeked in and found Vivi sitting on a chair with a book, Ruthra knocked on the window and Vivi looked up before running over to open a window.

'What are doing? You could have fallen.' Vivi said as Ruthra climbed in.

'I just came for the plan, the guys aren't too happy to be peeling potatoes.' Ruthra said brushing himself off.

'I don't really know, I was thinking that we just wait for when they go back to that spot.'

'Waiting? Blue as far as plans go, that's not the greatest.'

'Well there is no way to take control, but it can take a few days.'

'How many days?' Ruthra asked looking a little concerned, Vivi noticed this but did say a thing about it.

'I don't know, all the captain said is that he want to take us on a trip.'

'I guess that I will just head back now.' Ruthra turned to the window just as the door to the room opened.

'What are you doing here!?' Came the captains voice and before Ruthra could turn he was thrown across the room. 'I thought that you were given a job, now why aren't you doing that job?'

'I just thought that I would give the lady a visit.' Ruthra managed to say as he started to stand up.

'There is something about you that I don't like.'

'I get that a lot, there must be a club by now.' The captain frowned as he looked Ruthra, his eyes widened when his gaze fell on his left arm.

'You're cursed.' The captain hissed. 'I need to take care of you NOW!' He then yelled and a group of his lackeys busted in and seemed to swarm onto Ruthra before disappearing away with Ruthra, the captain had gone with them leaving Vivi alone. She ran out onto the deck, which was completely empty, and then ran down the stairs to find the others or Ruthra if she was lucky.


	6. Rain

'Guys! Mystery! Lewis! Arthur!' She yelled and soon she heard Mystery howling, she followed that to a room. She quickly unlocked it and found them, they rushed out and made sure that she was alright.

'Ruthra got dragged off somewhere, we need to find him. The captain didn't sound like he was going to serve him tea.' Arthur took a moment to find out in what direction he was in and started to lead them, the ship got darker as then ventured deeper. It was also starting to become colder and all but Lewis had little puffs of air coming out of their mouths, they pushed on nether the less. It didn't take long to start hearing snippets of conversation.

'Let go of me old man, you're crazy. Nothing you say makes sense' Came Ruthra's voice, then a dark crackle.

'That's what happens when a spirit is left alone for far too long.' Came the captain's voice. 'Now tell me. Why I shouldn't just kill you here, I could use the company. In fact, I could use all of your company. It's just the case of ending you all.'

'I have already dies once, I don't really feel like going through it again.' The four of them saw the light of the room.

'Not really your choice now.' The captain said just as the four of them ran in, the captain looked like he was made out of water and he turned. Water shot out of him and towards the group, Lewis and Vivi went to work. Soon the room was filled with steam. Arthur stumbled out of the way when he came to Ruthra, he was standing and attacking with his own fog. What made Arthur freeze was the fact that water covered anyway for Ruthra to breath. The captain managed to blast away the others and he rushed at the two of them, a quick kick and Ruthra hit the mouldy old wood of the wall, a few bubbles escaped him and they all watched as he tried to take a breath in only to breath in water. The captain laughed and the others were restrained with water.

'Stop it! You are going to kill him.' Arthur yelled, this made the water ghost laugh and Ruthra fell to his side, grabbing hold of his shirt above his heart.

'That's sort of the point son.' He said and he kneeled down next to Ruthra, who was starting to turn blue from the lack of air. Ruthra had managed to have some fog out and before any of them knew, he leapt up and forward. Digging his left arm deep into the captain, then a mass of fog exploded from him and ripe him apart. As the captain disappeared Ruthra fell over and landed on his side only to cough and try to take in a breath, he was soon grabbed by Mystery's tail and the others ran. Ruthra managed to look around once he was able to breathe properly, the ship was fading and if they were still inside when it left then…

They were soon free falling as the ship faded away, Lewis caught them all. Mystery shrunk and ended up in Vivi's arms as she ended up in Lewis', Arthur and Ruthra held onto his back. They looked around and sighed, they could still see land and that's where Lewis headed.

Lewis flew like superman and that gave Arthur and Ruthra a place to sit, the trip back was taking a while and so Vivi and Mystery decided to take a nap.

'I guess it's a bit late now, but how are you?' Arthur asked Ruthra. Ruthra sighed before laying down.

'Well I will tell you right now, nearly drowning is not a fun thing.' He then said and Arthur could only nod, then he noticed Ruthra gripping the front of his shirt.

'You remembered something, didn't you?' Ruthra snapped his gaze to Arthur.

'That damn bind.' Ruthra muttered.

'It's not thanks to the binding, it's your face. Or it could be the binding…'

'I don't want to talk about it anyway.' Ruthra mumbled before looking away.

'Oh just tell us what's wrong.' Lewis snapped.

'Ok fine, I got some memories back.' Ruthra said before sitting up, but he froze.

'Well what is it?'

'Um, well.' Ruthra said before looking over at the back of Lewis' head, Lewis must have felt it and turned his skeletal head around. Ruthra then looked away once Lewis had looked at him.

'Well?'

'I remember the feeling of a rock going through my chest, must have been thanks to the fact I almost died. Again.' Lewis stiffened from under them. 'And that's why I didn't want to say it.' Arthur also froze and looked away. The three of them stayed in silence for a while and eventually Lewis descended down to land, Arthur and Ruthra jumped off, Mystery had awoken and they headed off to the van. Without another word they all settled down for the night.

 _'I just wonder as to why you would want to stay with them.' Ruthra stood in the green fog filled cave that he had grown used to, he didn't move as he heard footsteps._

 _'I still have time you know, you don't have to come here to pester me.' Ruthra said calmly as the woman walked into his view, she went to the very edge of the cliff that they stood on before turning around._

 _'Oh so you are going to do it?' She asked and smiled. Ruthra looked away before she walked right in front of him. 'Why would you stale? To make the boy happy? So that those two spirits don't kill you.'_

 _'You just want me to kill him to brake the bind right?' Ruthra asked instead, the woman was taken by surprise._

 _'Why of course, we have been over this.' She said. 'We need you free from the group to do the second part of your job and so for that we need that boy's heart to stop, just as we agreed.'_

 _'That's all I need to hear.' Ruthra said and she grinned like the cat she was._

 _'And then you can do as you please.' Ruthra nodded as he started to wake up._

He awoke and stayed where he was for a while to stare at the roof of the van, before he sat up and looked over at Arthur. Who was still sleeping as Ruthra got changed and slipped out of the van, not even Lewis had noticed him leave.

Arthur awoke to Vivi shaking him awake.

'Arthur.' She said as she shook him. 'Arthur. Ruthra's not here.' This made Arthur snap awake and he sat up as Vivi stood up, Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked over to where Ruthra has slept for the night. Ruthra was most definitely not there and Arthur moved as quickly as he could to attach his arm, and to put on his shoes. The sun light dazed Arthur for a bit as he stepped outside, but Vivi just pulled him along to the others. Arthur had already been trying to find where Ruthra was from the moment that awoke, but there was something wrong with him. Arthur stopped walking and the others noticed this.

'Ruthra seems to be blocking me.'

'What? Does this mean that you can't find him?' Vivi asked. Arthur bit his lip in worry.

'No I can still go in the general direction, but I can't pin point him.'

'Then there is no point to go after him, I am sure that he will come back.' Mystery said before turning around. 'Just see if you can send him a message to tell him to come back.' Arthur nodded and did just that before following the others back, it was a few hours later that Ruthra came back and they asked what he had been going, he just gave them the cold shoulder and got ready to leave.

 _'So are you going to tell me what's wrong?'_ Arthur asked once they were back on the road, Arthur looked at him using the driver side mirror. Ruthra just looked on a head and didn't reply back, Arthur frowned from his spot at the driving wheel and Lewis saw this.

'Is he still not telling you anything?' Lewis asked and Arthur shook his head.

'I wonder what got into him, you don't think it's because of though memories do you?'

'I am not sure. He did only just remember it, but he didn't start acting off in till this morning so I am really not sure.' Vivi then poked her head up from behind them, she had been laying down and now decided to join in.

'I think that this whole thing is getting to him and who knows, maybe, the one that made the deal with him is giving him trouble again.'

'That's is a possibility, but would he tell us if that was the case.' Arthur asked sadly and glanced a look back at Ruthra, Ruthra had been looking at him and then quickly looked away as their eyes met.

'When we get home, then I am sure that we will think of a plan.' Vivi assured. 'We still have time to.'

Ruthra couldn't help but to notice the change in Arthur, he knew that they were talking about him and knew that he is the reason to Arthur's change in mood. Not that he expected anything else, this was the plan after all. To distance himself from the others before the end of this all, maybe then it won't hurt as much. A few miles later and Ruthra couldn't help but start to feel like he was being followed, he looked into the forest that the road cut through and he could have sworn that he saw something moving. Something without form. He doubted that the mutt even knew that it was here, something was wrong if the Cat was following him. What could it possibly be? He had already had a conversation with her, what else would she want. It then started to rain and as the water started to pool on the road, Ruthra moved behind the van and followed at a distance that was safe. Then Cat moved her way towards Ruthra and sat herself behind him, her hand touched his shoulder and the surrounding sounds disappeared.

'What the hell do you want?' Ruthra asked keeping his eyes on the road.

'Just came to inform you of the fact that you need to do the deed a lot sooner than originally agreed upon.' Cat said calmly.

'When?' Ruthra asked but he somehow didn't want to hear the answer.

'Tonight, my employer thinks that things aren't moving as quickly as they wanted.' She said and Ruthra couldn't help but to stiffen a bit. 'This wouldn't be a problem, would it?' He could practically hear the grin on her face.

'No, that's fine.' Ruthra said and resisted the urge to punch her, instead he put on a smile of his own and looked over his shoulder. The smile was returned and she then drifted off, her hand left last and once that was gone the sounds returned.

'Damn, I wish I could do that.' Ruthra mumbled and shivered.

Once they got home Ruthra slowly walked in, but not before towels where practically tied around him.

'Oh my god Ruthra, you are freezing.' Vivi said before rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair. Ruthra let her do as she wanted, but before he noticed his jacket and shirt where pulled off him as she wrapped him up. Then he was pushed up the stairs and led into the bathroom, Ruthra sighed as he looked at the closed door behind him. He was in no mood to take a shower, so instead he turned on the water and then made his way to the toilet to sit down on it.

'Dry clothes are in front of the door.' Vivi yelled out from hallway and Ruthra waited in till she left before doing to get them, he got dressed and then turned off the water. He then slipped out and made his way to his room, once there he worked to jump outside to get his saddle bag and brought it back to his room to fill it with what little he owned. He found a little wrapped item that he need for later, he would need to go thank Mystery later. The next few hours where going to be one hell of a roller-coaster ride.


	7. Trust

Once packed Ruthra headed down to the living room, might as well spend some time with them all. They were all there sitting around doing all of their own things, Vivi and Lewis where leaning against one another reading as Mystery laid his head on her lap. Arthur seemed to have been dragged down to the living room, but that didn't stop him from bring down a little project to work on. Ruthra shuffled uncomfortable before Arthur saw him, he waved him over.

'Just the man I need.' Arthur said before Ruthra sat himself down. 'Use some of that fog of yours to hold it together as I put on the last piece.' Ruthra simply nodded as Arthur did what he need to do.

'What are you doing with your jacket? Are you still cold.' Arthur then asked once he was finished and took the little device from the fog cloud, Ruthra looked down on himself before looking back at Arthur.

'No real reason.' Ruthra said with a shrug, Arthur gave him an odd look before nodding.

'Is there anything that you want to do?' Arthur asked, Ruthra lit up.

'Actually there is, come on it won't take long.' Ruthra said before standing up and led Arthur upstairs, but as they went Arthur became nervous.

'Is this about that deal you made?' Arthur asked before Ruthra turned to face Arthur with a determined face.

'Sorry man, but this is the only way out of all this.' Ruthra said before fog flowed out of his arm.

It had been awhile and Vivi had already complained that she was hungry, Lewis decided that it was about time for dinner and somehow he was to one to go get the other two. He had just rounded the corner when he froze at the site, Ruthra sat there with a needle in hand as Arthur found it hard to breathe on the ground next to him. Lewis didn't even hesitate, he charged right at Ruthra with murder in his eyes. Ruthra jumped out of the way as Lewis roared, the room was soon littered with fire and fog from Ruthra fighting back. Vivi and Mystery heard the commotion, and ran down the hallway to them. They found the hallway in a mess as Vivi ran through it all too where Arthur laid out, she lifted his head onto her lap as he tried to speak. Ruthra then made fog explode from his arm and once it cleared somewhat, Lewis no longer found him in the hallway.

'Lewis what happened!?' She yelled out and looked over at Lewis, who was seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.

'We trusted Ruthra, that's what's wrong.' Lewis said looking over at Arthur, Arthur could only look up at them all. He was panicking, they could all see it. 'I am going to get him, bet him an inch of his life and drag him back to tell us how to fix this.' Lewis said and he was about to leave before Vivi started to cry. Lewis turned back to find her checking for Arthur's pulse.

'Arthur!' Vivi yelled. 'Arthur wake up!' Lewis froze and looked down on him, Arthur was white as snow and his eyes were closed. Vivi pulled him up into a hug and cried into his chest. There were a few moments of silence.

'Lewis.' Vivi then said as an order. 'We are going to go get him and we are we are not going to kill him, you go on ahead.' She said as she sat up slowly, Lewis could practically see the energy flowing out of her like an angered heartbeat. He would have stayed a watched a bit longer if he didn't have some hunting to do, then they heard the familiar start of a engine and Lewis rushed off straight outside. Vivi wiped her eyes and watched Lewis go before Mystery nudged her shoulder, Vivi slowly placed Arthur's head back down and stood herself up. She then took one last look down on him before running off down the hallway, she had to grab a few things. Mystery looked over at Arthur, he sniffed at his face.

'It's time to get to work I guess.' Mystery said before transforming and he started to glow.

Lewis had rushed out into the rain just as Ruthra's tail lights disappeared just around the bend of the road, Lewis went after that. Ruthra wasn't heading towards town as Lewis would have thought, no instead he was heading out further into the country side. Ruthra seemed to be going full speed and when he skidded around corners, Lewis was hoping that he would slid right off the road. Ruthra didn't however and he seemed to be getting faster, and faster as Lewis caught up. Lewis got close enough that he started to shoot fireballs at Ruthra, who always managed to dodge out of the way. Lewis then changed his plan and shot at a tree trunk next to the road, Ruthra dodged only to slid off the road and shot off his bike. Lewis floated down to the ground and watched as he struggled to get up.

'So after everything he did for you and you still chose to backstab him.' Lewis said calmly as he walked towards Rutrha, his skin then faded away and he flared up in anger. 'He trusted you!' He then yelled as the surrounding area around him caught fire. 'I knew that I was right about you and yet somehow you made me feel sorry for you. Why? Why did I have to be right?!' Lewis said before Ruthra pushed him back with a blast of fog, he got to his feet as his fog swirled around him.

'You don't know anything, but Arthur was stupid to trust me in the first place and that was his choice.' Ruthra said as he ripped off the bandages from his arm, revealing his left arm. Lewis had almost forgotten what it looked like, almost. Ruthra's eyes also started to glow as the rain had turned into a storm, yet somehow, either the fog or fire seemed to be affected by the rain to wind.

'Is that all you got to say for yourself, you won't even explain yourself.'

'Of course not, because I don't need to and besides, you wouldn't be able to stand still long enough for me to.' Ruthra said as he blocked a fire covered punch from Lewis, his feet only slid a bit in the wet dirt.

'Once I am done with you, it will be Vivi's turn and then I am sure that we will just stuff you into a rock and throw you back into your cave. If, we aren't able to destroy you.'

'And do what? Kill this innocent body? Lewis, I didn't think that you had it in you.' Ruthra said before avoiding another punch and getting a few of his own hits as well.

'Don't you use our names.' Lewis threatened.

'Or what? You are going to make me regret it? I thought you were doing that already.' Ruthra taunted and moulded his fog into a shield to block a stream of fire from Lewis.

'Now this is enough fighting.' Came a voice before Lewis found that he couldn't move. 'Don't you think Snake?' Ruthra instantly calmed down and his fog returned to him as a mass of grey mist gathered next to him, Lewis noticed that the same mist was holding him. The mist formed into a woman of long black hair, she slung an arm around Ruthra's wrist and pulled him in close.

'There is really no point in fighting.' Ruthra answered her then she smiled.

'Of course not.' She hummed before pulling away. 'I see that you held up your end of the deal, otherwise you wouldn't be here.'

'It was easier then I thought it was going to be.' Ruthra commented.

'Well there is no point in wasting time, we better get a move on.' She then said before walking towards his bike, Ruthra took one last look at Lewis before following behind.

'You won't get away with this.' Lewis threatened.

'Then come and get me, I will do what I want and you do what you want.' Ruthra said before turning next to the woman, but Lewis hardly noticed her. 'Just so you know, I already miss him. He was a good influence on me.' Ruthra said before giving him a smile. Then all of the mist rushed towards them and with a pop where gone, Lewis couldn't help but to torched the forest that he was next to and once he was sure that there were no trees anywhere nearby he started making his way back. On the way he spotted Vivi on Mystery's back, Vivi also couldn't help but to knock down a few trees and explode a few rocks as well, Mystery eventually managed to get her stop and she headed back in Lewis' arms. But once they got back none of them could bear to renter it, Mystery ended up walking off into the forest as the other two just stood at the door. Eventually they did enter the house and slowly made their way to the hallway, what they found however shocked them. There was no Arthur where they had let him.

'Arthur!' Vivi yelled and ran off down the hallway, straight to his bedroom. In hope that he was indeed alright, but once she got there she fell silent as Lewis stood behind her. The room was dark and empty, the blinds hadn't even been opened. Just as Arthur had left it hours ago, Vivi couldn't help but to fall to her knees right where she was. Lewis had only just managed to catch her before hurting herself, she just turned and started to cry right into his chest. Lewis couldn't hold back any further, with nothing to point his anger towards, he started to cry as well.

Once Mystery had come home a few hours later he was sad to find the two of them sitting in Arthur's doorway. He reminded Vivi that she need to eat and eventually Lewis carried her down to the kitchen, he could only watch on sadly.

'I think that really looks good on you.' A womens voice said and Ruthra looked up into the mirror that he stood in front of, Cat stood behind him looking him over. He then looked down and he had to give it to her, she really knew how to pick out clothes. He wore a black tux with a green vest and a black tie, when he looked down there was nothing but black as well. The colouring of his clothes haven't changed, no what had changed was his hair, and it was now a dark green. Ruthra couldn't help but to smile. Never did he think that he was ever going to be wearing something like this, of course, he was only really going to be wearing it when he would be around Cat and that isn't going to be all the time.

'Of course if you want to have some help and what not, you will have to find some yourself.' Cat said before turning away.

'I have someone in mind and I think that I should go get them now. If you don't mind.' Ruthra said walking by her. A quick change and he was soon on his bike again and on the road, not even an hour later and he was riding through a town. Then he pulled up outside of an old warehouse, he made his way inside.

'You really chose the worse places to meet up.' A voice called out and Ruthra turned to meet them. It was a man, a bit older them himself. They sported brown hair that stuck out in odd angles, but there clothes where mainly black with some yellow. It looked odd to say the least and this didn't stop Ruthra from laughing.

'Then I expect that you will get me some better clothes.' He then said and raised an eyebrow. 'This was all last moment after all.'

'Whatever you want Kasper.' Ruthra then stopped to think. 'I really need to think of a nickname for you.'

'Please don't, let's just go already.' Kasper said before walking by him, Ruthra followed behind.

'Eager are we?' Ruthra couldn't help but to smile.

'No, but I just want this done.' Kasper said before rolling his eyes. 'After all, I did just drop everything that I was doing to help you.'

'And believe me, I will not be forgetting it.' Ruthra said before closing his fist and holding it out for Kasper, he looked down on it before fist bumping him with a smile. Ruthra had a grin on before throwing his arm over the other man's shoulders and pulling him outside.

'I think that this is going to be fun.' Ruthra said as they exited the building.


	8. Alive

It had been about a week since Arthur's death and Ruthra betrayal, Vivi and Lewis have been keeping themselves busy with doing small easy jobs that took them to as many places as possible. They hopped that they would be lucky and find Ruthra or even that he started up trouble again, making him easy to find. He wasn't though. Nothing could be as easy as that. Mystery could only sit by as Vivi worked to figure out who the woman was, granted she could only work off what Lewis could describe and that didn't help much. They had no information and what puzzled them even more was what happened with Arthur's body, there was no way that Ruthra could have taken him. There was always the woman that got Ruthra away from Lewis, but other than that there was no one else. Mystery entered Vivi's room as she looked over a map of the country, the cave that Lewis died in was marked, along with any news locations of Ruthra when he was using Arthur's name.

'You know that you have looked at that map a million times.' Mystery said and Vivi sighed.

'I know.' She then said and stood up. 'We will find him, won't we?' She then asked and Mystery thought.

'I am sure that we will.' Mystery said and gave her a smile. 'Either way, I came to tell you that it's about time.'

'Right.' She said leaving the room with Mystery following behind, she headed down to the front door. Lewis was in the van already ready to go on their next job, but first stop was at Kingsman mechanics. Lewis drove the van down and he parked it just inside it, Lance already made his way towards them. He didn't say anything as he simply waited for Lewis to pop open the hood to start, the other three stayed in the van as he worked. It wasn't long before Lance was finished and he nodded to them, and then turned to leave.

'Make sure you kids get back alright.' Lance simply said before entering the garage again, Lewis nodded back and started up the van to leave.

'Sir?' A cloaked figure said and Ruthra raised his head from where he laid on the couch, he gave a glare and then laughed as they took a step away from him. 'I was sent to remind you that it's about time for you to leave.' Ruthra laid his head back down, and then pulled up the bottle of rum that he had next to him to his lips. When the figure didn't move, Ruthra sent them another glare and then once they left Ruthra went back to enjoying the music that came out of his radio.

'Really?' Ruthra then heard and he closed his eyes as he felt someone stand over him, Ruthra knew who it was.

'Really what? We don't have to go for a while.' Ruthra said, and then he felt the bottle being taken from his hand.

'At least don't be drinking every moment you get.' Ruthra opened his eyes to see Kasper standing above him, who quickly looked away once Ruthra had opened his eyes. Ruthra sat himself up right as Kasper moved away to his dresser, then he had his jacket throw at him. Ruthra simple pulled it on and then stood, before stretching his body. His back popped a few times before looking over at his partner, who was waiting over by the door. Ruthra rolled his eyes and then followed him through their current home, both of them agreed that they didn't like being underground and so they went out often. They walked on next to one another, robed figures moved out of their way. Ruthra couldn't help but to smile at it all, he was weird that way. Eventually they got outside to where they had garages and vehicles sitting around, the two of them headed to an old sports car before climbing in. A garage door was opened and Kasper started up the car before he drove them out, Ruthra just kicked up his feet before they got out of the forest that the hide out was in. Once on the main road Ruthra decided that it was about time to speak.

'I hate this.' Ruthra mumbled and Kasper just sighed.

'I know. You miss Lewis' cooking right?' Kasper said settling into his seat.

'It's not that.' Ruthra sighed. 'I think I miss them.' Kasper looked over at him for a second. 'Don't you?' The question made Kasper freeze, before grabbing the crystal that hung from his neck.

'Of course I do, I just want to tell them what is happening.' Kasper said and it was Ruthra's turn to look over at Kasper.

'Turn that off for a little while, will you?' Ruthra then asked, and Kasper nodded before he glowed gold for a second. Ruthra smiled once he saw the blond hair that he secretly missed, Arthur looked over with sigh. Ruthra scrunched up his nose.

'Did I ever tell you that brown doesn't work for you?' Ruthra said. 'Also I hate that fake face of yours.' Arthur make a pained face before he smiled.

'Wait, you actually like the way I look.' Arthur side looked over with a grin. Ruthra rolled his eyes and looked out of the window.

'No. It's more like I am used to the way you look now.' Ruthra said and Arthur stuck out his tongue.

'I am only teasing.' Arthur said before his face fell, Ruthra noticed this and looked back at him. 'Do you think that they would hate us?' He then asked.

'What? Blue and Ghost? Na, once they know then I am sure that they would be fine. There may be some yelling though…' Ruthra answered.

'If that's the worse, then I will take it. Also, let's just hope that the two of them don't get their arms on you before I can explain.'

'Yea, let's hope for that.' Ruthra said before rubbing his left wrist. Arthur's appearance changed again and the two of them fell into silence.

'So how's the place?' Lewis asked, looking over Vivi's shoulder. They sat on a hill, looking down on an old mine shaft entrance. One of many in the area. Vivi sighed before lowering the binoculars that she had, she then handed them to Lewis to have a look.

'Empty from I know.' Vivi said as Lewis checked.

'Onto the next I suppose.' They stood up and walked on.

'I am surprised that someone gave us accurate locations to check.' Vivi wondered out loud, and before they got too far they heard the sound of a truck. The three of them stopped and fell to the ground to watch this truck stop at the entrance.

'Well would you look at that.' Mystery said. 'The hardest part done.'

'And that's the last of them.' Lewis said tying off a knot that held a group of cultist together.

'And the police are on their way.' Vivi said, putting away her phone. Mystery then started to growl in the direction of the entrance, he grew in size as Lewis and Vivi readied up. There was the sound of footsteps and humming, a woman with black hair exited and stood right in the entrance.

'Why is it that the three of you always seem to find these places?' She asked with a frown. Lewis shifted closer to Vivi.

'That's her.' He whispered and Vivi's eyes widened.

'How about you tell us what you are planning? Why did you have to kill Arthur?' Vivi demined, the woman just smiled and this irritated Vivi. 'What is so funny?'

'Oh nothing, I just remembered something Snake told me.' The woman said.

'What Ruthra said?'

'Yes. He warned me to stay away from you, but I see no reason to.' The woman took a few steps towards them, before turning to Mystery. 'Ah yes, I had a message to give you. Well, more of a warning.'

'From who?' Mystery asked.

'They said that you would know when you heard it.' The woman stood up straight. 'The message is simply. You can't run forever, mutt.' The woman bowed. 'That's all from me.' And then started to turn into mist.

'Oh no you don't, you didn't answer my question.' Vivi yelled and sent out a spell. It missed as the woman simply drifted away. They could do nothing but curse as they watched her go. Vivi then turned to Mystery, determined to get some answers from him. He sat looking to the ground, Vivi's anger quickly dissolved as worry took its place.

'Mystery? Are you alright?' She asked moving to his side, he seemed to be in thought and in pain at the same time. His ear flicked and then he looked up at her, Vivi even gave him a smile.

'Yes I am, I also think that I have an idea on who we are after.' Mystery said standing up. 'Just give me some time to find out for sure.' And with that he left in the direction of the van. Vivi let him go as she and Lewis waited for the police to come.

'We are here.' Arthur said as Ruthra groaned. 'Just hurry up and do it, we can leave sooner that way.'

'What? Not excided to meet a demon?' Ruthra asked.

'Not really, I haven't liked any one that I have met lately.'

'Really? I think a lot of them are interesting.'

'Well that's just you.' Arthur sighed before opening the door, Ruthra followed sometime after. 'Remember, this is just giving them the deal that Cat told you about. Please for once will you not turn this into a fight?'

'We will find out won't we?' Ruthra said with a smile, Arthur groaned as clocked figures welcomed them into the old warehouse that they had arrived at.

' _So let me get this straight, I am simple going to be a battery?'_ A beast like demon said from inside of a circle, Ruthra stood on the outside with Arthur just behind him. The robed figures where around the circle and keeping it active.

'That's what I was told to tell you, what more do you want?' Ruthra asked.

' _A reason. I am a demon that should be on the front lines of a battle, I have never sat on the side lines as others did the fighting.'_ The demon snarled, its tail raised in anger. Arthur couldn't help but to stare at the barb that it had on the end of it, he had no idea as to what this creature was meant to be. If it weren't for the tusks in his mouth, then Arthur could have said that it had a human like face. The rest of its body had large plates that shifted when it moved, all in all, not a beast that Arthur would want to be lift in a room with.

'Well I can't explain that to you. I am nothing but a messager.' Ruthra said with a shrug.

' _Maybe, if I kill one of their little workers then I will be taken more seriously.'_ The demon though out loud, Ruthra frowned as Arthur stepped closer. One of the figures stepped into the circle as the demon laughed, the person dropped to the floor as the circle was broken to allow the demon freedom. It rushed forward and raised its tail over its head and then streaked, Arthur grabbed onto Ruthra's shoulders as Ruthra shot them both into the air. Arthur had to swallow his scream as they ascended, then they froze in the air as Ruthra held them there.

'This wasn't my fault.' Ruthra said and dropped himself back down on the demons back, gun pulled out from his jacket and held it right at his head.

'I would give up if I was you, I will just report that you want no part in the deal.' Ruthra said calmly, but the demon growled.

' _Never. I won't surrender to the likes of you.'_ The demon then lunged upwards towards Arthur, Ruthra dropped him out the way and then caught him again before he hit the ground. Once the demon was in Ruthra's fog, Ruthra simply grabbed hold of it. It threshed around, but there was no way to leave the space. Ruthra jumped off and then brought the whole thing closer to the ground, but kept it suspended in the air.

'So what now?' Ruthra asked. Arthur brushed himself off and approached him, but as he did that the demons tail shot out towards him. Ruthra jumped towards him, his body turned into fog and moved Arthur back before reforming again once they fell to the ground. Ruthra groaned before clenching his stomach.

'Hey at least you didn't vomit.' Arthur pointed out as he started to help Ruthra to sit up, he looked pale and about ready to hurl, but he held it all in and stood up.

'This is pathetic.' Ruthra groaned as Arthur went over to the circle, he slid his foot over the edge of the circle to break it. The demon growled as he left, Arthur turned to Ruthra and followed him out of the building.

'Then I am going to guess that you're not going to eat tonight?' Arthur asked as they entered the car. Instead of answering, Ruthra just laid the seat down and went to sleep.


End file.
